


Tell Me Again

by ThaliaFromGrace



Category: Hannibal (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berlin Being A Drama Queen, Berlin Does Not Approve, Berlin Meet Your Competition, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Martin Is Dating The Chesapeake Ripper, Neither Does Sergio, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace
Summary: Andrés was already cutting into his portion of the meal by the time Sergio had taken a bite. The bespectacled  man froze immediately, chewing the food slowly, a feeling of utter dread curling in the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to swallow, keeping his eyes trained on his plate as he debated his next course of action.They had to get out of here. Now.Sitting next to Martin’s side, he noticed the moment that Andrés tasted the food before him. His older brother had tightened his fingers around his cutlery, dark eyes meeting the younger's, a silent conversation passing between the two, both knowing that the meat they’d just consumed was definitely not pork.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 33
Kudos: 110





	1. You've Got A Type

**Author's Note:**

> So, this literally came to me in a dream. I honestly blame Berlin's whole attire and attitude, and also the fact that he and Palermo were living in Florence! Tell me I'm not the only one who sees the similarities between them and Hannibal and Will? 
> 
> Just a one shot, unless more dreams decide to inspire me. 
> 
> Hannibal and La Casa de Papel and their respective characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Please comment and give me your thoughts on this!

“Are you sure this is the correct address?” Sergio asked his brother, as they both looked up at the imposing building before them. 

Even Andrés appeared a little perplexed, staring down at the note in his fingers again. “It’s the correct address.” He confirmed, meeting his brother’s eyes. Marseille had given them the information when they hadn’t found Martin at his old apartment a few weeks ago. 

“Well let’s get a move on.” Sergio muttered, pulling his coat tighter around him, the cold air biting at his cheeks and nose. Though not usually one who felt uncomfortable by his chosen attire, even he couldn’t pretend to not see the disdainful sneers and side eye glances he was receiving. Andrés didn’t have the same problem, standing regally in his perfectly tailored velvet suit. He was the only one who looked as though he actually belonged in the likes of this place. 

They stepped into the lobby, which was bustling with finely clad men and women, their adorned wrists and necks reflecting on the polished marble floor. 

The elevator ride was long, each brother lost in their own thoughts, both wondering just how their reappearance would be received. “The penthouse.” Andrés whistled appreciatively as they stepped out, and Sergio couldn’t help but feel as though they were going to come across something unexpected. They walked a short way, coming to stand before a grand door. 

“This is the place.” Sergio raised his eyebrows, motioning for his brother to do the honors. Shaking the feeling of anticipation from his chest, the elder did just that, ringing the doorbell with a long finger. 

“Yes?” The door opened after a few seconds and Andrés felt his breath catch in his throat, staring into the dark blue eyes he’d long dreamt about. Martin had frozen in the doorway, the previous expression of unadulterated happiness fleeing his face, looking as though he’d seen a ghost. He was dressed in an oxblood dress shirt, which had enough buttons undone that he could make out the bite marks and bruises on the other’s neck. 

Martin made to close the door, but Sergio was quicker, sticking a foot inside. He cleared his throat, hoping to break the sudden tension that had accumulated between his sibling and his long time friend. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” The engineer hissed quietly, looking back over his shoulder, before turning back to them. Andres had been struck speechless, so as was usual, it was up to Sergio to talk. “We- we need to talk.” He muttered, shooting his brother an annoyed look. 

“I really don’t think we do.” Martin sniffed haughtily, before freezing suddenly, as another voice floated from inside. 

“Darling who is that at the door?” Long arms wrapped around Martin’s waist, and an attractive, older man came to stand behind him, his hold possessive on Martin’s smaller frame. 

He was handsome, a Greek sculpture come to life, with high cheekbones and maroon eyes, a strong jaw, and long hair that was gelled back. He was clad in an expensive suit, the material looked like freshly spilled blood and Andrés couldn’t help the cold look that overtook his expression. 

“Ah, who might you be?” The man cocked his head curiously, fingers settling on the engineer’s waist. He towered over all three of them. 

“These are friends. Old friends of mine.” Martin choked out, looking uncomfortable. 

“Oh. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Hannibal.”

Sergio cleared his throat, subtly jabbing his elbow into Andrés’ side as he stepped closer, “I’m Sergio, and this is my brother Andrés.” 

“You said you are friends of Martin?” At this, the man, Hannibal, looked down at Martin and neither brother missed the look of pure affection that crossed his face. 

“That’s correct, we’ve known _Martin_ for a long time.” Andrés finally spoke up, and there was no mistaking the possessiveness in his tone when he said the other man’s name.

Hannibal didn’t appear to notice but Martin glared angrily at him. “Will they be joining us for dinner love?” Hannibal asked in an accented tone. 

“No, they were just leaving.” 

“We’d love to join you.” Andrés said smiling, though it didn’t reach his eyes, interrupting Martin. Sergio shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to stay but knowing that Andrés would get his way in the end. 

Hannibal appeared amused, looking between the three of them. By now Martin was practically seething, his grip tight on the door. “Wonderful! I hope you enjoy what I have cooked. If you’ll be so kind as to excuse me, I really need to go check on the food.” With a sweet kiss to Martin’s dark blonde locks, the taller man unwrapped himself from him and left them. 

“You need to leave. Now.” Martin’s tone left no room for argument, and Andrés sneered. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think so? Well, why don’t you think back to the eagerness you felt that day you left me, pretend this is the same situation, grab your brother, and leave.” Andrés blanched at the icy fury in his friend’s tone. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Martin. It doesn’t suit you.” 

“Of course not, drama was always your forte.” At this Andrés smiled thinly, not disagreeing. 

“Please, Martin, we need to talk.” Martin turned his gaze to the younger brother. 

“You and I have nothing to talk about.” Martin said, and Sergio looked down, ashamed. 

“We can stand here arguing all night if you’d like, but your paramour will come join us soon, and I do believe he’s invited us to dinner. If you’ll excuse me.” Andrés strode inside, pushing past Martin. 

Martin caught him by the arm, “Wait. He doesn’t know anything, please don’t bring- don’t bring it up.” He looked completely distressed, and Andrés felt a twinge in his heart, seeing just how much the sculpture of a man seemed to mean to Martin. 

“He doesn’t know _anything_?” Sergio questioned skeptically, eyeing Martin. 

“No. He doesn’t, and I’d very much like to keep it that way.” He replied curtly, leading them into the penthouse and shutting the door behind him.

The place was elegantly furnished, with tasteful paintings adorning the cream walls. Despite the grandiosity of the place, there was a distinct sense of domesticity that gave it a warm feeling. 

“My love, come sit.” Hannibal was in the expansive kitchen, just having finished setting the table. He reached out to Martin, who immediately went to him, lacing their fingers together. Hannibal pulled Martin’s chair for him, sitting him down before turning to their guests. “Please sit.” 

Andrés and Sergio did, both feeling out of place for very different reasons. Sergio, because of all the opulence that surrounded them, and Andrés because of the relationship between his other half and Hannibal. 

This was not how either brother had expected to find Martin. Sergio, despite feeling ashamed for thinking so, had been sure they’d find the engineer… in less than adequate conditions. Andrés hadn’t told him what had transpired between the two the day of his departure, but he knew enough of Martin to understand that the man would have been absolutely crushed at the sudden dismissal from Andrés’ life. 

The man sitting across from him looked anything but, he was all sunny smiles and warm eyes, at least when talking to Hannibal. His skin had a healthy golden tan, with a spattering of freckles that kissed the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. Andrés looked absolutely enthralled by the sight of the man, and Sergio had to bite back a sigh. 

Andrés had been absolutely inconsolable when he’d left Florence, and by proxy, Martin, behind. Oh but his brother hadn’t cried, no, he wasn’t the type. Rather, he’d raged, had become angry and withdrawn, only showing emotion when lashing out at Tatiana and him until eventually, the woman had left, just like the four before her had. Sergio had stayed behind, including him in the heist he’d spent the better part of his planning, so he’d have something to focus his attention on.

He was brought out of his musings by Hannibal, the man set a plate down before him, and he couldn’t help but be impressed at the wonderful presentation. If the smell coming from it was any indication, it was sure to be delicious too. 

“This is art.” Sergio complimented awkwardly, clearing his throat as he stared down at his food. 

“Yes, Hannibal is an artist.” Martin answered fondly, as Hannibal set a plate down before him. 

“I’m sure he is, you clearly have a type Martin.” Andrés mocked. 

Martin flushed angrily, his jaw clenched as he looked at his lap, but Hannibal merely laughed. “Not an artist in the exact sense of the word.” At Andrés’ raised eyebrow, he continued. “I am actually a doctor, with a passion for cooking.” 

“And drawing.” Martin added, sipping his wine, now smirking at Andrés over the rim of his glass.

The man smiled at him, before turning to Hannibal. “May I know the name of this dish? It looks absolutely appetizing.” 

Hannibal’s maroon eyes lit up, and he smiled enigmatically at him. “It is pork loin, roasted and accompanied with Cumberland sauce. I do hope you enjoy it.” He took a seat at the head of the table, and thus began the strangest meal of Sergio’s life. 

Andrés wasn’t doing a very good job of disguising the ardent looks he was shooting Martin. The man, for his part, looked as though he was planning on ignoring their presence, having only eyes for his lover. 

Andrés was already cutting into his portion of the meal by the time Sergio had taken a bite. The bespectacled man froze immediately, chewing the food slowly, a feeling of utter dread curling in the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to swallow, keeping his eyes trained on his plate as he debated his next course of action. 

They had to get out of here. Now. 

Sitting next to Martin’s side, he noticed the moment that Andrés tasted the food before him. His older brother had tightened his fingers around his cutlery, dark eyes meeting the younger's, a silent conversation passing between the two, both knowing that the meat they’d just consumed was definitely not pork. 

Andrés turned to Hannibal, setting his fork and knife down rudely, and Martin angled his body to stare at him, oblivious to the myriad of thoughts that were currently clouding both brothers’ heads. 

Hannibal raised a pale eyebrow, his eyes glinting, and they stared at each other, the way two large predators tend to do when sizing the other up.

  
  
  



	2. Your Boyfriend Is A Cannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting your kind comments encouraging me to continue this! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I love every single one of you, and you all inspire me to write! ❤️

“Your boyfriend is a cannibal.” Sergio stated flatly, flushing as he realized just what’d he’d said. Martin had stopped, fingers frozen on the task of taking his designer scarf off. 

Sergio flinched, staring at Martin, already expecting the man’s burst of anger, but all Martin did was begin laughing, quite loudly in fact, as he finished his endeavor and took a seat across from Sergio. The other man pushed his glasses up, swallowing nervously as he looked around. He’d specifically asked Martin to meet him in this cafe, because he knew it was popular among the American tourists, so their Spanish wouldn’t have as much of a chance as being understood by any of them.

“I know Hannibal can get a little... rough sometimes,” at this Martin points to himself lazily, letting Sergio look at the marks adorning his neck and jaw, “but he’s not a cannibal Sergio.” The Argentinian was still chuckling softly, waving over the waitress who quickly took their order, all sunny smiles and good manners.

The younger man wipes his suddenly sweaty hands on his lap, willing himself to calm down. He can’t shake the feeling that they’re being observed, and for everyone’s sake, he rather hopes it’s just the police and not Andrés or Hannibal who are watching them. That morning, he’d crept out of their hotel, leaving behind a sleeping Andrés, with only a note to explain where he was going. He hadn’t told him he was planning on meeting Martin, because if he had, he knew Andrés would’ve done everything in his power to come along. 

After their dinner last night, most of which Sergio had tried to regurgitate once they were within the safety of their hotel suite, Andrés had gotten quite drunk, all the while rambling about the plan they needed to come up with, in order to save Martin from whatever the hell Hannibal was. Sergio had nodded along, adding half-assed suggestions as he’d tried to get his brother to calm down, his own mind racing with the large amount of information it’d received in such a short period of time. 

“Martin. I’m being serious. Hannibal, he’s-he‘s a cannibal.” Martin cocks his head, taking in Sergio’s somber expression, before narrowing his eyes, face scrunched in disgust. “Andrés put you up to this, didn’t he?” 

Sergio opens his mouth to reply, but Martin interrupts, “Fucking figures. The first man I fall in love with after what he did to me, and he has to come back to ruin my happiness.” He’s muttering angrily to himself, his accent growing thicker and thicker with each passing word, and Sergio eyes him intently. Does he really not know what Hannibal is? Martin is intelligent, and he’s just as good a liar as Andrés is, but he doesn’t appear to be lying now... but then how, what had happened between the two that Hannibal felt comfortable feeding the man before him human meat? 

Sergio puts up a hand, trying to placate his friend, “Look, Andrés has nothing to do with this. I’m telling you, there’s something off about Hannibal. Martin, you’re smart, one of the smartest people I know. Please,” he implored, “try to think. There has to be something about him that has struck you as odd.” Martin narrows his eyes, looking at him evenly. “Hannibal is a respected doctor, Sergio. He works long hours, and really, the only odd thing about him is the fact that he’s fallen for me!” He finishes with a self-deprecating smile. Sergio fidgets nervously, not knowing what to say to that. 

“If you only asked me to meet you here today to nag about my choice of partner, I think it’s best I leave now.” Martin comments coldly, looking at him, eyes hurt.

Sergio bites back the urge to growl in utter frustration at the sight. “Don’t. Look, the reason we came searching for you was because we need your help. We have a problem.” 

“One would think you’d have enough money to buy whatever solution needed for your problem.” The Argentinian commented snidely.

They stop talking when the waitress returns with their order, and Marin gives her a tight smile as she leaves.

“Money can’t solve this. One of our own has been taken, he’s being tortured as we speak. We need to get him out.” 

“I fail to see how this is any concern of mine.” Martin sniffs haughtily, taking a sip of his drink. Sergio looks down at his lap. He knew that Andrés should be the one to talk to Martin, but after everything that occurred the last twenty-four hours, he’d needed to improvise. “We want to go ahead. With the plan, but we need your help.” 

Martin has an eyebrow raised, “You’re not talking about the same plan you called stupid, right? The one you nicknamed a suicide mission?” 

Sergio doesn’t flush, but it’s a close thing. 

“Well. I’m not interested. Thanks for the coffee.” He throws a bill on the table and makes to stand up, but Sergio has captured his wrist, brown eyes wide. “Please. I’m sorry for what happened, but you’re the only one who can pull this off. We need you Martìn.” He implores beseechingly. 

“What part of not interested, did you fail to understand? You have your brother, he knows the plan as well as I, tell him to help you.” 

“You and I both know he doesn’t know enough of it. We need your knowledge and your experience. We’ll pay you, whatever you want.” 

Martin chortles a mocking laugh, looking offended, and Sergio knows he’s put his foot in his mouth. “What makes you think I need money? I’m really not interested, Sergio. So please, excuse me, I really do need to go.” 

Sergio stares at the man who he’d once considered one of his few friends, walk away from him.

* * *

Maybe it would have been better to bring Andrés along, he thinks as he begins the journey back to their hotel room. Sure, he’d have to keep Andrés from trying to kidnap Martin and putting him on the first ship out of Florence, but maybe Martin would have actually listened to his brother, if the other had been the one to explain. 

He’s not sure what to think of this whole mess. 

Trust Martin to find someone even more dangerous and intense than Andrés to fall in love with. And he knows Hannibal is dangerous, he’d seen it in the other man, despite the brief dinner and stilted conversation they’d had, Sergio knows that the taller man is decidedly more deadly than what Martin believes him to be. 

Still, he can’t help but wonder just how they crossed paths, had it really been incidental? Or had Hannibal approached Martin with a purpose in mind? 

And just why was he feeding the man human meat? He realizes that the most pressing question he should be asking himself is just where this meat is coming from, but after everything he and Andrés have lived through, he knows it’s not even the most pressing thought in his mind at the moment. First and foremost is Martin’s safety. 

They need to get him away from Hannibal before whatever they have escalates into something worse, and then they need to begin planning for Rio’s escape.

The plan itself won’t work if they don’t have Martin there. He and Andrés had both known that since the moment they’d told Tokyo and Raquel about it. He hadn’t expected to find his old friend in this situation though, but of course Martin had to go and make things difficult. 

He’s about to turn the corner when a motorcycle blocks his path, almost tripping him into the street. Sergio’s heart stutters as the rider begins to take his helmet off, wondering if this is a robbery attempt. He braces himself, fists clenching at his sides, before he realizes just who is sitting in front of him. 

Hannibal dismounts, stepping forward threateningly, looming over him, “Hello Sergio.” 

Sergio swallows, staring into the maroon eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun tun... what’s going to happen next? Tune in for next week’s episode of my boyfie is a cannibal! 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Oops Andrés, sorry but you've been replaced by a better, hotter, and more dangerous version of you!  
> Just kidding, I love both of you equally. 
> 
> But really though, I can't be the only one who sees some Hannibal in Andrés right?
> 
> Also, for whatever reason my brain decided that both Sergio and Andrés know what human meat tastes like because they’ve eaten it before... so make of that what you will! Maybe if this gets enough interest I’ll try to explain it in following chapters!
> 
> Please comment and let me know how ridiculous this is, and how ridiculous I am for wanting an alternate universe with Heist!Husbands and Murder!Husbands just fucking shit up in Italy and being badass and cute together.


End file.
